Our Lives Changed When She Arrived
by MirabellaI
Summary: Marisa Bois is just a normal fourteen year old California girl with two sisters and parents that left her in Cali for a two month trip to Paris. Ya, thanks mom and dad. She thinks she only has her "Summer Hell Camp" to look forward to, until she wakes up in New York meeting Percy Jackson and his friends. What will Marisa find, love adventure? I SWARE ITS ALOT BETTER THAN U THINK!
1. Chapter 1

Our Life's Changed When She Appeared

"Oh shit," I said as I woke up on plush soft green grass. It was seriously the first reaction I had. I propped my self up with my elbows, and looked around the grassy plain surrounding me. I scratched my head. Last thing I remembered I was home alone, my parents and sisters were out on vacation, while I stayed home for summer hell camp. Yay. I stood up and cleaned off my shorts and ran my fingers in my straight hair. A few women walking their dogs passed me by. I looked around the park. Cherry trees, pine trees, wide black gates, and most odd, statues. Why the hell would you have statues in a park? It was nothing like anything I had ever seen any L.A park I had been to. I patted my shorts looking for

"Mary?" I turned at the sound of my nickname. No way, I only let my friends and not even my family but my parents call me that. I didn't see any one I knew. So I just turned back around looked down at the pavement in front of me, wondering where the hell I was, and at this moment wishing that I had a phone with me. I stared down at pavement again, and looked up to see a road. Or a way to get out of this park and back home. So I decided to play Dorothy and "follow the yellow brick road". After a few walkers passed by me, I realized how cold it was. I rubbed my arms and wondered how it could be this damn cold and cloudy in summer. I then got pushed and pummeled by moving bodies. People slammed into me right and left. But they weren't running. Jut furiously walking. The crowed pushed me into another wave of people. And another, It was so fast that I didn't even have time to say excuse me or sorry. Until I fell, flat on my face, into the street. People just past by me. Like no one even had the time to help me up? I stood up, with tears in my eyes. The crowd was no longer there, so I could finally see where I was going.

"Oh my god." She said as she looked up at the empire state building.

"Im in fucking New York City. IM IN FUCKING NEW YORK!" She pulled back her hair with my hands and dropped them back down to my sides

"How the hell did I get here? Oh my god."

"Mary... Mary..." The voice slurred, I turned back to it.

"Ignore it. Ignore it. Please." I thought.

"Em...pi...er" I heard the raspy voice say. Empire? A gust of wind blew past me. I squinted.

"Empire State Building." I mumbled. I shrugged my shoulders, and walked to the buildings doors.

...

I looked around the marble room and walked to the counter where a man warring glasses sat. I looked at the man while he read a magazine. I cleared her through. The man looked up at me. I plastered a fake smile on my icy-tan skin.

"Can I help you?" The man said in a raspy deep tone.

"Um, ya. You see I um."

"si...x...hund...red" The voice screeched.

"600" She whispered to her self.

"600? Im sorry miss, but there is no 600th floor" The man said. I snapped back into action. The man crooked his head at me.

"Why do you need to get up there?"

"Um, some kind of solstice thing." I responded, not knowing where these words had come from.

"Huh. Alright, then but I should warn you they don't like late visitors." The man pressed a button making the elevator doors open.

"They? Who are they?" I wondered as I walked into the marble elevator. I also wondered why the man had to open the elevator for me, and why I couldn't do it my self. I listened to the annoyingly light music that played in the elevator while it carried me to, who knows where. I impatiently tapped my foot waiting for the stupid elevator to stop. The elevator halted, and I was just about to stupidly walk into the closed elevator doors when I saw a button appear at the top of all the other numbers. A 600th button. I took a step back and studied it. It was glowing a goodish yellow, and had golden designees around it. I blinked at it.

"What the hell?" I said, I squinted at it, and then shrugged,

"Yolo" I pressed the button. I kept looking at the button like it was supposed to speak or something. I looked around the elevator. Nothing.

"Crap." Then out of know where the elevator started to shake and the shake pushed her back into a wall. Like earth quake shake. But I had to remember that I wasn't in California any more, and New York didn't have earthquakes. The elevator exceled and pushed me up faster. I held onto the wall like it was dear life as I tried not to scream. My eyes were closed shut and I was curled up into a ball like form thing. The elevator stopped. I opened one eye to be safe and then the other and blinked around the room. I started to pant and pace around the room.

"Im alive. Oh god. Im alive." The doors opened. I stopped pacing at looked out the doors. My eyes grew wide.

"Holly Mother," I said cutting my self off as I covered my mouth with my hand, and then to my forehead.

"O...Lym...Pus" the voice had said again.

"This is! Holy mother fucker I must be dreaming...or im going crazy!" I pinched my self

"Nope im not dreaming must be crazy then." I looked the beautiful sculptures and buildings. This was what I imagined heaven to be like. I smiled, truly smiled. It was truly beautiful. Music. I heard music, laughing, singing. A party? There are parties in heaven? Well isn't that good to know. I ran, yes ran. I didn't know what I was running from or to. But I knew it was right. I stopped at the edge of the buildings doors, caught my breath, and walked into the golden room.

Percy

"Ha! Ya right Annabeth. Like Nico would ever do that." I said smacking Nico on the back. Nico Di Angelo glared at me.

"Would you want to throw water at the god of wars face? I think not." I smirked at him. And opened my mouth to say something. When Annabeth interrupted me.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing her finger over my shoulder. Nico turned his head around. His eyes grew wide.

"Donno, but she's hot." I rolled my eyes, Nico thought ever girl was hot. I turned around. I saw a girl around the age of 15 walk toward me. She wore white shorts and an black imagine dragons tee shirt. She had her lightly tanned hands in her pockets as she looked around the room. She had long straight cinnamon brown hair with light blond highlights. She came closer and closer until she bumped into Nico.

"Oh crap im so sorry." She said looking down. Nico just smiled at her and continued to drool. She looked at Nico and then poked him on the shoulder.

"So what are you? I didnt think angels wore black." Nico? An angel? Yeah right.

"Ha, not an angel sweet heart,i work for a different side." Her muscles tensed. Nico smiled.

"Hey don't worry, I'm not gonna bite, well maybe." She grabbed her neck.

"Nico's not a vampire." I smirked. She turned to me. And walked closer until I could closely see her face. She had green-gray eyes, a sharp nose, puffy pink lips and long brown eyelashes. Nico was right. She was pretty. She gave me a confused look. She ran her hands on my arms then to my shoulders, to my chest. I shivered as she did so. She squatted down to my legs and was about to examine them when my girlfriend Annabeth cut in.

"Ok, that's enough." She pulled the girl up. She looked at Annabeth the same way she had looked at me. And put her hands on her face ad then quickly took them off.

"How come I can touch you guys? Aren't u dead?"

"Last time I checked I was alive." I said. Her eyes grew wide.

"So dose that mean im dead? Holly shit." She fell to the couch behind her. She put her palm to her chest. Nico followed her with his eyes and smiled. She looked up at him grunted and snapped her fingers in his face. He went back to earth.

"Eyes, up here." She said, like it happened to her all the time. I could see why. She looked back at me and gave me a look that said

"Do you wanna get kicked in the balls?" I looked down at the marble floor. Annabeth swatted my arm and gave me the same look.

"So, if you guys aren't angels and I don't think I'm dead, than who are you guys?" She ran a hand through her hair as she talked.

Nico smirked.

"Im Nico, that's Annabeth, and next to her is her boyfriend Percy."

"Marisa." She said looking at me. Why dose this chick keep looking at me like that?

"Marisa Bois." Annabeth got a worried look in her eye and looked at me.

"Percy can I talk to you?" I nodded "Excuse us." She pulled me away.

"Do you think she's human?" She asked. I looked back at her as Nico slid down next to her, trying to flirt. But she ignored him, probably to worried to be flattered. I bit my lip.

"If she was the mist wouldn't let her see the 600th button."

"Well how do we know she came on the elevator, there are other ways to get to Olympus Percy?" She said raising her voice. My eyes widened and i put my hands on my hips.

"Well sorry that I can't remember everything like you can." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Whatever seaweed brain. How about we take her to camp, if she can't get through the gates then she's not a half-blood. If she isn't than we ask Rachel to erase her memory." I arched my brow.

"Don't you think we should ask Chiron what to do?"

"Percy, were not kids any more we can handle this by our self's." I pursed my lips

"Ok wise girl." I kissed her "I trust you."

"I love you." She said.

"I love u to" I smiled.

"So we tell Chiron were leaving and drag the girl out into camp. Got it?"

"Got it."

We walked over to an annoyed Marisa and an only warmed up Nico. Annabeth sighed. Marisa looked up and gave us a relived smile. Her eyes said "Thank you" I winked at her. "Any time" Nico narrowed his eyes at me. Shit. He caught that? Did Annabeth?

"Marisa?" Annabeth asked. Oh thank gods she didn't catch that. "Do you have any where to stay tonight?" She said nonchalantly. Marisa looked at the ground.

"No." She looked up and smirked "ill tell you that story later."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so Im really really excited! Im really just going with the flow on this story, so I actually have no idea how it will end. Yea, I know, I know I have no plan whatsoever. BUT I will make it great I promise! **

**-Love MirabellaI **

Marisa

So ya, I know, going "home" with some people that I barely even know. TOYALY unsafe. But what was very also unsafe was sleeping in the streets. So I took my chances. And then I saw the one thing that would startle me for life. A half man, half horse thing named Chiron. The cute guy with the green eyes and black hair, Percy, started talking to the centaur thing. Me? I was still amazed that they weren't freaking out by it. When they finally stoped talking, the pretty girl with the blond curls and gray eyes dragged me away from starring at the thing to the end of the palace where I got another horse-y surprise. Nico, the guy that had been hitting on me the whole night, I would have been faltered or even flirted back, but in these circumstances I took a pass and called it annoying. I looked at him.

"Do those horses have wings?" He smiled.

"I call shot gun." He grabbed my waist and propped me on the horse thing number 2. He hopped on and smirked at Percy. Ugh, guys. I will NEVER understand them.

"So, ready for the ride of your life?"

"What?" I asked. He chuckled. "Nico, I-" I was cut off by the horse-y thing number 2 flying. FLYING

"Ahhh! Oh my god, oh my god." I yelled hugging tightly on Nicos waist. I didn't even care how much he was enjoying it. I shut my eyes.

"Nico, take me down. Please, please." I could feel his dark eyes smirking.

"Man I can't wait for you to say that in a VERY different situation." I squinted and slapped his back.

"Dick."

"Ya, a big one to." He flirted. You know that was so unattractive.

"If you're trying to get in my pants you should probably know that im a lot younger than you."

"Oh yeah how old?" I smirked at the question.

"14."

"Ha-ha. Im 15." Great. I could really care less. Why was he trying so hard. Guys barely even looked at me. I have never had a guy like me, i have never had a boyfriend and my lips were virgin. I was about to say something witty when we started to drop, and like an idiot I gripped Nicos waist tighter. He gave me a sly grin.

"Easy, were just landing."

"Nico." Annabeth yelled. "At the gates." He nodded.

"Hold on." He looked at my hands around his waist. "You know, if you take off your sh-" I slapped him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I felt him smirk as we landed in a strawberry field.

"So what the hell am I doing in a strawberry field?" Nico looked at my chest.

"You know," Nico said "we could-"

"Not interested." I put my hand up

"Oh, don't worry babe, you will be." He looked up and down at me. "You will"

I got a flirty grin on my face as I walked closer to him.

"You know your right Nico." I put one hand on his abs and another on his shoulder. I came on my tippy toes, and whispered in his ear.

"Your so right Nico I put one hand on his abs and another on his shoulder. I came on my tippy toes, and whispered in his ear.

"I can't resist you any more." I ran the hand on his shoulder in his hair and brushed my lips on his cheek, once my hand got to his fore head I felt his dick fly up. I tried not to laugh; i was just about to kiss him when my finger flicked him on the fore head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He said, I dropped down on my heals

"That was for the inappropriate comments and for actually thinking I would kiss some guy I barely know." He grunted, and then smiled.

"You know, Im gonna have to get u back for that." I squinted at him.

"In your poor little dreams." I walked over to Annabeth and Percy, I felt Nico watching my ass before fallowing me. Ugh, douche. There was a large marble door way stood that stood in front of, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and I. I waited and looked around.

"So know what?" I asked, anyone.

"Well, you walk into it and then we see... if your one of us." Percy said. I threw a puzzled look on my face.

"One of you? What the hell dose that mean." All three of them looked at each other.

"We'll tell you if you pass this little test." Annabeth added.

"What happens if I don't?" I asked hopefully.

"Then you have to make out with Nico." Nico snickered. I rolled my eyes. Lets just get this over with. I started to walk.

Percy

She was about to walk into it when she stopped. My eyes widened.

"You can't go through can you?" She looked at me.

"No I can get in, well sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" She pursed her lips to the side.

"Well, I'm kind of... stuck." WTF.

"Stuck how?" Annabeth asked.

"Like," Marisa said. "Only half my body can get in." I turned to Annabeth.

"So she's definitely not fully human." I told Annabeth. Marisa shrugged.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better."

"That's not what I, well... You know im just gonna shut up."

"Ya good idea." Nico snapped. Marisa looked at the ground apologetically. Shouldn't I be the one apologizing? She took the right side of her body out of the awkward position.

"So, know what." She asked.

"Um, how about you ram into it." Annabeth said smiling. I whispered in her ear.

"Are you jealous Annabeth?"

"No." She giggled. I kissed her earlobe.

"Should I seriously try that?" Marissa asked braking the tender moment between Annabeth and I. I looked to her. And then to Nico, he was starting at Marisa's butt. Wow Nico, you're original.

"Nico." I half asked half yelled. He turned his attention towards me.

"What!" He snapped. Well he was clearly enjoying the view.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Oh I have a VERY good idea of what we should do." He said starring at Marisa.

I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth, what do you think we should do." She sighed annoyed at all the questions.

"I wasn't lying when I said we should break her through. Cause she's not human if she can get herself halfway into camp, but there has to be something restricting her from moving all the way into the gate."

"So you think if we try and brake it than she can get through." Annabeth nodded.

"Ok, ill do it." Marisa cheerfully said.

"Really?" Nico asked, "what if she gets hurt? Then what?"

"Who cares, as long as it gets me a place to sleep tonight, I don't give a crap." Wow, she's determined. She rolled up the shoulders of her shirt.

"Ok, lets do this." She said clapping her hands. She looked at all of us.

"On three?" She asked with a slightly worried tone. We all nodded.

"One." she whispered.

"Two."

She took a deep breath and rammed into the gates. She made it.

Marisa

"I did it! I did it." My three new "friends" walked effortlessly into the gates. Percy smirked.

"We'll now that we know you're not normal and like us, we can tell you the truth." I blinked excitedly. I put my hand on mu head.

"My head, it hurts." I fell to the ground, and started seizing. Yes, seizing. Annabeth ran over to me.

"Percy, the infirmary NOW!" He nodded his head and scooped me up and started running. I was still shaking I popped up and squirmed uncontrollably. It was the scariest thing I had ever experienced.

"Your gonna be okay Marisa. You will be fine." He rammed open large doors and placed me on a bed. He ran to a refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle filled with what looked like apple juice. He opened my mouth and poured it into me. I instantly stopped shaking. I shot up.

"Ugh Ahhh," I wheezed "Are you trying to fucking choke me to death?" I yelled at him.

"Hey I made you better didn't I?" I gritted my teeth.

"Shut up, and tell me what the hell just happened."

" I believe you were seizing." I turned to the left to see Annabeth with a know it all look on her face and Nico with a worried one.

"Well no duh! Im talking about why it happened and what the hell are you people? Or more importantly what am i?"

"I can answer the first question, and half of the second." Percy said.

"Ill takes that."

"Well, here it goes, my name is Percy Jackson and I'm the son of Poseidon." Annabeth raised her hand half way in the air.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." I arched my brow. And started laughing, yep, i laughed in their faces.

"Okay guys, seriously what the hell is going on?" They all gave me puzzled looks.

"Were not lying if that's what you think." Annabeth said. I snorted.

"Okay, so you expect me to believe that all three of you are children of mythical gods that Greeks came up with for explanations of the world? Ya, that's total BS."

"No really, were not kidding, Marisa, your one two, we just don't know what parent you have." Nico said with honest eyes.

"Ha! Ok, ok nut jobs i can find another place to stay, call me up when the unicorns show up." I said hopping off the bed and leaving. Im not going to deal with some weirdo's trying to screw me over.

"We can prove it to you." I turned back around.

"Really? You can prove it to me? Ok, what are you going to do? A fucking magic trick? Is that it Percy? You can't just pull a rabbit out of a hat and make me think that I'm a demi, whatever." Percy smirked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Look what you did? Now he's going to go all show off recon on us. Thanks Marisa." Percy walked over to me grabbed my hand and pulled me out side to a lake.

"You ready to be blown away?" He asked

"If the rabbit grew wings and flew then ill be fairly impressed." I snickered. Sorry, they were getting a kind of annoying. He was now smiling ear to ear. He dropped down to the lakes shore, I followed suit. He closed his eyes and He moved his hands in a circle. I knitted my eyebrows as I just stared at him. I shrugged and kept watching him. His eyes flicked open and flicked his wrists up ward. For a second nothing happened, a then he gave me a huge wide grin. The lake started to move, it made large waves and then out of now where, came a hurricane, small, but still a hurricane. It spun and spun until Percy waved it off and it fell back into the lake. I gulped.

"Di-did you just."

"Yup."

"So, you son of Poseidon."

"Yup."

"And let me guess, you can control water?" He chuckled.

"A little bit." I smiled, and then frowned.

"I believe you," he smirked knowingly "but I'm not like you." I said getting up and stepping away. He jumped up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen i know its hard to except but-"

"No!" I yelled. " I'm normal, I'm a boring California girl from Beverly Hills, i have a mom and a dad and a older and younger sister that love me." Tears formed in my eyes "I'm normal! Shit like this doesn't happen to me! I don't get adventure and love stories and powers and godparents! I have two parents that love me, and i want to go back to them!" I dropped to my knees. "Im mortal, I'm mortal I'm mortal." Percy put an arm around me.

"Its okay. Its okay." I cried on his shoulder.

Percy

She just cried. It didn't happen to me like this. Poor girl. But se had two parents? Maybe she had a stepfather or mother that she never knew about.

"Marisa I-" Nico yelled from behind. I turned my head to face him. He saw her on my shoulder and is pale face turned a light shade if red.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He mouthed. I gave him a confused look.

"ANNABETH GET YOUR BLOND LITTLE ASS OUT HER RIGHT NOW!" Annabeth emerged from the infirmary. I jumped from Marisa's grip. She fell over, oops.

"Okay, okay. What do you want!" She yelled at Nico. She looked at Marisa curled up in a ball on the floor crying,

"What the hell is that?" She asked.

"Nothing." I squeaked, shit.

"What's up with her? Oh my gods Percy! You broke her!"

"Oh, he better have not." Nico threatened. Not that I was afraid. I am a lot stronger and older than Nico; he wouldn't stand a chance in a fight. I rolled my eyes at him.

"She's a little shaken up that's all." I said. Nico picked her up and made her stand. She looked up at him, shut her eyes and buried her face in his chest. He I froze.

Nico wasn't so good with people; he was a lot better with the dead. But in this situation he relaxed and smoothed her long straight hair.

Annabeth walked towards me.

"I think she needs some rest."

"Ya me to." I replied.

" Nico, take her to the first cabin she likes, since everyone's at Olympus for the week, I don't think they would mind letting her stay for a while." Nico nodded and walked her away into the moonlight. I looked at Annabeth.

"Hmmm, alone at last." I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me. She pushed me away.

"Oh, no. None of that tonight! Not after what I just saw."

"What! That was nothing!" I stammered.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, you do understand she's like 4 years younger than us right?" I said stroking Annabeth's arms.

"Ya, ya, ok you win." She smiled. I kissed her.

"I love you."

"I love you to." I kissed her roughly and trailed on to her neck.

"Percy..." She said. I kissed that soft spot on her ear that drives her crazy.

"Oh my gods," she kissed me lightly and ran her hands on my shirt. Her kisses even though light, were still electrifying, and warm. She pulled away.

"Not tonight okay." She asked. I smiled.

"Okay." She kissed me once more and walked off to her cabin. I sighed.

"Man. Im whipped."

Marisa

"So..."

"So," I looked around at all the lodges, there was one that stood out to me, a lodge, like a normal lodge. A nice, plain, normal, cabin. Something normal sounded mighty appealing right about now.

"That one." I said pointing to it.

"That's the Hermes cabin. Everyone that doesn't know their parent sleeps here." He put his arm around me. "You will fit in just fine." I smiled, happy that my tears were almost dry and I had a warm body to comfort me. We walked into the lodge. It was bigger than I had expected. It had almost 400 rooms with all wooden doors. Nico had told me that the ones that had red markings were occupied, and the ones with green were free. I found a green door that was not to far from the entrance. Nico and I walked in and turned on the lights. There was one bunk bed. That's it. Nico smiled.

"Don't worry, you may not be in this room for much longer. Soon you'll miss this tiny little thing. Like everyone elts dose." He said mockingly. I knew that would never happen. I was going to have to go home, there was no way I was going to stay here. I smiled up at him. He was about 2 inches taller than me, stronger and warm. I could feel how muscular his body was. Not to ripped, and Lean. Perfect for laying a head on. So surprisingly yes. I was appreciative for Nicos company.

"I know this is gonna sound weird but, I'm gonna tuck you in." It did sound damn weird, but I didn't give a crap. I hopped onto the bottom bed a scurried under the covers. He looked over me. I looked at him, like really looked at him. He was beautiful. He had a mop of long wavy-floppy black hair that went to his chin. But his was nothing like Percy's. No, Percy's hair had a hint of brown, was short and was neatly parted to the right. Nicos was black, jet-black. No sign of brown. Oh, and his eyes were gorgeous, black with a hint of light blue, he had an angular jawline, a square nose and long black eyelashes. He had killer, dangerous bad boy look that girls would swoon over, and I think j just did. I looked at his lips; his lips were smiling down at me. So badly i wanted him to kiss me. Ya, I couldn't believe it either. The guy that completely annoyed me about 5 hours ago had now made me beg for his attention. He leaned closer to my face and my lips slightly parted. Hoping he would catch my drift, but instead he kissed my forehead.

"Good night Marissa." I watched him leave and close the door. I wanted to yell out stay with me, kiss me. But, I think he understood that this wasn't the time. And also it sounded pretty damn desperate, so I drifted off into sleep.

...

"Hey sleeping beauty wake up." I opened one eye hoping to see Nico's dark eyes. But instead I saw green ones. I closed my eye.

"What is it Percy?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted any breakfast?" He said. I could still feel him towering over me.

"Percy, trust me im not a morning person, what time is it?"

"Uh like, 10:34." He said. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't care, like a granola bar or something?" I said trying to get him to leave me alone.

"Are you sure?" I could feel him smiling ear to ear on my neck. I grabbed the covers and flopped them on my neck.

"Yes Im pretty damn sure."

"Ha. Trust me, your wish is really my command on this one." I grunted and threw him away from my face.

"Just get me a freaking chocolate chip granola bar, and let me sleep,"

"Ok, ok." Percy said. I heard footsteps and a door close. I snuggled under the covers and thought about home. The beach, the sun, my friends…. My parents". I shook the thoughts out of my head and tried to fall asleep. I heard the door creak open. I winced and yelled

"Percy! Just get me a freaking granola bar!" I shot up from the bed. My eyes grew wide. Nico was holding a silver platter with my granola bar. He wore a black leather jacket; white tee-shit and dark blue jeans. He smirked.

"Not Percy sweet heart." He walked over to me and placed the platter on my knees. He sat down next to me on the bed.

"How you feeling?" He asked watching me garb the granola bar, open it and, take a bite.

"Well everything is fine really, just shaken." I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Was it like that for you?" I looked up at his beautiful dark eyes. He sighed.

"Not exactly." He ran a hand through his floppy hair just to let it fall back into his face.

"You see, me and Percy...and my sister weren't supposed to be born." A sister he had a sister. I wanted to ask him about her but i refrained. I could tell by the look on his face, that he didn't want to talk about her. So I instead asked:

"Why?" My hair fell in my face. He smiled and tucked it behind my ear again.

"Because, our parents and Zeus made a deal that they wouldn't have any more children because they could cause larger threats, Percy, was an accident. But I, I was born in the 20th century." I blinked. He kept his smile.

"My sister and I were stuck in a hotel for a few years. There was a special power in the hotel that somehow kept us the same age, and since we were born before the deal was made. When got out... we came here and well you know the rest." He said calmly, but kind of painfully.

"Wow, sounds harsh." He shrugged.

"Ya, sure. But you get used to shit like that after a while." I laughed.

"Marisa?" He asked.

"Yes?" He stared at me. It made my body feel warm.

"Can I ask you something?", my heart started to pound. He was so different, he was a dumbass, but he was sweet, and nurturing. I smiled at him and nodded my head. He got a nervous look on his face.

"Can I do this?" I knitted my eyebrows.

"Do what?" He quickly leaned forward and kissed me. I was so surprised at first; this was my first kiss after all. But I relaxed and closed my eyes. I kissed him back. His lips were soft and tasted like chocolate. It was sweet and fiery at the same time. The kiss lasted about 20 seconds until he pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes. He smirked.

"That." I blushed and stared at him dumbfounded with my lips slightly parted. He nervously looked at the ground. For about a second and half we did this, until I jumped on him making him fall backwards on the bed. I pinned him down and kissed him with every ounce if of passion I had bottled up inside of me, waiting for a guy that I liked to kiss me, my heart was pounding hard. I felt heat explode in my body and my stomach started to hurt a little. I pulled away. He had a surprised look on his face, but then he noticed that I was on top of him, I didn't even care about the annoyingly cute satisfied look on his face.

"I like this position were in." I rolled my eyes and punched him.

"Don't get any ideas," I slowly blinked. Wait. That was my first kiss, and he, he, totally just ruined it! He just kissed me, like it was no big deal and it wasn't even special. I flicked his cheek.

"Ow!" He squealed "what the hell!"

"You just took my first kiss from me! It wasn't even special!" I gave him a mad pout. He arched a brow.

"That's bull shit. That was not your first kiss." I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes it was."

"No you're joking, not with your face." He shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean." I knew what he meant. I just wanted to tease him. His eyes widened.

"Um, I just, uh, meant, um that-" i pecked his cheek.

"I know what you meant you dumb ass." I said to him.

"So that was really your first kiss."

"Yeah. You know besides you I have never actually had a guy like me." I said honestly.

"Bull. Shit." He said with a laugh behind it. My mouth fell open.

"Im not lying." I said swinging one leg over him. He just shook his head. I smiled. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to go make love to Percy. Bye." I said waving. He jumped off the bed.

"Not on my watch" he came rushing towards me and I shut the door.

**There relationship will start very fast. Im kinda confused on if I want to make Nico kinda OC-ish I do want to stay true to the character but, I still want to make him my own as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, how am I doing? I think I have a good sighting of where this is going to go. Tell me how you feel about Marisa and Nico? **

**-MirabellaI**

Percy.

"Well good morning." I said walking over to Annabeth and kissing her neck.

"Hmm, hi there." She spun around and kissed me. I pulled away and put my arm around her.

"So what ya' got there?" I asked.

"Just some ancient scrolls I was looking over to get a hint of why Marisa's here." I nodded my head. Annabeth always kept scrolls in her room, I never understood why she had to have them in there. But it wasn't really my place to complain.

"Find anything special at all?" I asked hoping for a good answer. She shook her head.

"Not even close."

"Orical?"

"Nope not a clue." I pursed my lips to the side.

"It makes no sense, she just showed up in New York from California, to mount olympus, on the solstice, with no monster attacks? Its impossible." Annabeth looked back at the scrolls on the table.

"I don't know Percy, I seriously have no idea."

"Stop IT!" I heard

"Im gonna tickle you if you don't stop running!"

"Im not gonna give in!" Annabeth and I turned around to the window to see Nico chasing Marisa with his hands stretched out. I looked at Annabeth.

"Whats up with those two?"

"Ya, she hated him yesterday and now there like this. What the hell changed?" I shrugged and watched them play. Nico grabbed Marisa, picked her up in his arms and threw her in the lake.

"Oh, my god!" She said getting out of the lake as Nico chuckled around her. She was soaking wet.

"You are so dead!" She said shaking her straight hair dry, well attempting. Her black tee-shirt clung to her body showing her figure. I knew Nico liked it. She was obviously curvy, very, curvy.

"Hahaha! If you can catch me sweetie." She went off chasing Nico. I shook my head at them.

"Huh, teenagers." I said. Annabeth smirked.

"You still are one you know." she laughed. I gave her a sly grin.

"Ya but I'm more mature, and I have more "experience". I nodded my head. She arched a brow.

"You and experience? Where? From your mom?" I playfully rolled my eyes and kissed her on her cheek.

"We could try a three some if you'd like." I said. She hit my arm.

"Kidding kidding." I said backing away.

She looked back at me and smiled. I looked at her. Annabeth looked so beautiful sometimes. Not that she usually wasn't, but right now the warm sun hovered over her neat blond curls, her gray eyes were full of light and her skin was glowing.

"Annabeth, your so pretty." She shook her head. I knew from personal experience that she wasn't used to complements. I sighed.

"You know i don't like liars." I threw my arms around her.

"Annabeth."

"Yeah?" I put buried my face in the hair on her neck.

"Shut up." She smacked me a offended look.

"Your beautiful and don't let anyone tell you differently." She blushed. She smacked my arm again.

"Ok, what was that?"

"That was for being an amazing boyfriend that i don't deserve," she said looking up at me.

"Wait so i get smacked for being awesome?"

"Yep." I sighed. What did i do with ought her?

Marisa

"Ahhhh! NICO DI ANGELO I SWARE ON MY LIFE-"

"What you gonna do? Make out with me again?" He smirked.

"You messed up my hair. Your going to hell." I said calmly.

"Ha. Been there and back." He said mockingly. I trailed my eyes to the grass. Being the son of the underworld must have been pretty hard. Im surprised that he's not all gloomy and mad. He wasnt like that at all. He was funny, good looking, fit,and sweet. And a total flirt. Now even though it was very very annoying, I kinda liked it. And lets get one thing straight, I hate guys like that. The stupid flirts that just want attention, those guys pissed me off so fucking much that me and my friends would make plans for them to go to foreign countries and "forget" them there on "accident". I liked to send them to mexico to sell gum.

"Stop that." Nico said. I sapped back to him.

"Stop what?"

"That, you know you don't have to feel bad for me." He said in an annoyed tone and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking away from me. I knit my eye brows.

"Nico," I walked a little closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder and looked up at his eyes.

"I don't feel sorry for you. I just think that it must have been hard to be, you know."

"What? The son of the devil?" He said gloomily. There it was, I could seance that he was so sad inside. "Its been worse babe." He said coldly.

"Stop it." I said putting the palm of my hand on his cheek, I smiled. "Don't make me hug you." I whispered.

"What?" He asked. I smiled and lunged my wet body into his dry one.

"Ack!" He said jumping away. I pointed at him.

"Hahaha! Thats why you listen to a girl when she speaks." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You see this" he said pointing to his jacket. "This is leather," and walked away. He didn't actually care. Right?

...

Nico ignored me the rest of the day., so Percy showed me around camp.

"So ya, this is my cabin." He said pointing to it. I scanned it. Cabin 3 looked like a fucking Boat house. It was shaped like a house, but looked like it should have been a teal colored boat.

"You wanna see inside." I wanted to say no, not really. But i refrained and shrugged.

"Yea, sure." I walked inside.

"You want the grand tour?" He smirked. I sighed and just followed him inside. My eyes widened,

"What the hell?" I yelled at Percy.

"Not what you were expecting was it?"

"Um hell ya!" The cabin had about 400 rooms. It had black and blue marble floors with a huge trident in the middle. The walls were painted like the ocean. It was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen.

"Damn." I said. Percy gave me a knowing grin.

"And you're the only one that lives here?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, we'll sort of. Sometimes my Cyclops brother, Tyson, comes and stays here for a while." I blinked.

"So there are Cyclopes to now?" He chuckled.

"Better get used to shi-" he cut himself off "stuff like that." I gave him a weird look.

"Dude, you can say shit. I say stuff like that all the fucking time." He blinked.

"What? Im not 6 I can handle bad words." I said putting air quotes with my fingers over bad words. He still looked at me funny.

"Stop that! Im almost 15 i can say what ever the hell i want! Ugh you 18 year olds always think that you're so cool and the younger kids are stupid." I rolled my eyes. And put my hand out in a stop sign. " ." I turned around and walked out the door. I wasn't going to just stand there while he starred at me. I shook my head as i walked onto the grass. I looked over to Nicos cabin.

"Would he be there?" I asked my self. "No I, I shouldn't bother him," i thought turning to my cabin. I looked back at his,

"We'll cabin 13 isn't that far from cabin 12." I kept thinking. So i walked over to his cabin, and started to knock on the door. Well think about knocking.

Nico

Sometimes I really couldn't believe it. That I had actually had to deal with something as stupid as being the son of the devil. Sure dad wasn't so bad, but I guess the gloom was. Even around my friends sometimes I wouldn't laugh, I wouldn't be myself. I would be sad, loner, gloomy, Nico Di Angelo. It was all so different before I knew about my dad. I was happy and was actually good with people. Besides my friends, I barely talked to people. I mostly talked to, well dead people in the underworld. Ya, full life I know. But mostly I couldn't believe Marisa would feel bad for me. I hated when people felt bad for me. And the problem was that I had these strange feelings for Marissa. It's not like the other times i flirted with girls... She's just... Different. I know i like her but... After today I don't know if she really likes me, if she feels bad for me... I can't trust her. What if she just kissed me because she felt like I would be happy, if she did then, what would I do? What we have would be fake? Am I being fake? I usually don't act like i do around her. I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door handle and stopped. I heard the knock again, and frowned.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now." I thought, i walked over to my bunk bed, flopped on the bottom and thought about how sorry I feel for my self until i finally

Marisa

Well now I'm just fucking mad. I took the time to pretty my self up for Nico and he's not even there?! I looked in the mirror and rolled my eyes at my reflection. Before I tried to talk to Nico I had "borrowed some stuff from the Aphrodite cabin. I well "took" a dark blue jean skirt and a red V-neck. Ok, yea. I didn't do that much, but it was pretty damn amazing when I actually wore something that hugged my figure and showed more skin than my arms. I Usually just wore white, and black, so this was way and I mean way out of my comfort zone. It's the effects of having no boyfriend in 14 almost 15 years.

"Ugh! Ok that's it!" I said. "I am not gonna sit hear and sulk! Im gonna go do something productive." I said walking out the door.

One hour later...

"AHHHH, my life sucks... Ahhh..." I said crying back in my room. Believe it or not but I SWARE, I don't do this. Like ever. I miss my parents, my sisters, oh gosh and my friends. All I want to do is talk to them. But I couldn't, not after, well, finding out I'm not fully human. And now that I think about it, what if my parents aren't even my real parents. No, no way. Im not, I cant be. I can't be...

**So obviously, we know what Marisa is going to say but Im keeping it like this! Lol, rate and review. I know its short and not the best, but it will get better i promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, okay, alright okay, WAZZ UP! I just wanted to say that this chapter might get a little intense. but i promise there will be no sex, there will be hints and ALOT of makeing out but no sex. This FanFic is mostly rated M for language.** **Also this is not all romance there WILL be action soon I promise! **

**-MirabellaI**

Percy

"I think Marisa's adopted." I said running into Annabeth's room.

"No, really!" Annabeth said sarcastically. She walked and sat on the bed. She motioned me to sit next to her. I did.

"So what makes you think that." She said turning towards me.

"We'll for one she kept saying that she had two parents, but she's not human." I said. "I think that her godly parent might have put her up for adoption."

"Hmm. Really." She said with a sexy look in her eye. I ignored it.

"Ya, but why? It makes no sense." I stopped for a second to think. She leaned into me and started to kiss my neck.

"Annabeth," I said stroking her hair and I smiled a little bit, hoping she would stop. She ignored me and squeezed my thigh with her hand. My heart started to pound and so did my, well you know. She trailed my neck and face with kisses until she got to my lips. She kissed me, I barely kissed back. She pulled away.

"Ok, what the hell?" She said flipping her blond hair off her shoulder. I wet my lips.

"Nothing, its just I'm trying to talk to you and-"

"Oh, now you want to talk? Do you see what I'm trying to do?" She interrupted me. I smiled.

"Annabeth Chase are you seriously trying to seduce me?" I asked with a mischievous smile, hoping I would get a yes. She glared at me.

"We'll not any more." She said getting off of me.

"Annabeth, why the hell would you try to seduce me?"

"Cause... I don't know." She said taking her eyes off of me. I knit my eyebrows. I picked up her chin with my hands. She looked back at me.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Forget it." She said,

"Are you sure?" I answered. She stood in front of me, wrapped her legs around my waist, and gave me a hard kiss.

"Fine, Ill shut up." I said with a smirk.

"Percy, don't you dare push it." She warned.

"Oh, I promise." I felt my smile grow ear to ear. We then made out for about two hours.

Marisa

After crying, like forever, I wiped my tears and decided to go to sleep in the afternoon. Who the hell dose that? I heard a knock on the door.

"What!" I yelled. Percy and Annabeth walked in. Percy's glossy black hair was messy and shaggy; Annabeth's was pulled up in a messy bun.

"Hey you hungry?" Annabeth asked. I threw the covers off of me and stood up to them.

"Ya a little bit." I lied. Percy gave me a honestly confused look.

"What's up with the cloths?" He asked. I could ask the same of you, I thought. The buttons on Percy's shirt were crooked, and one of his rolled up sleeves was pulled down a little more than the other. I looked into Percy's eyes, they were starry and lusty. OH MY GOD! He didn't? Oh he so did! I didn't take my eyes off of both of them.

"Marisa? Are we gonna eat or not?" Annabeth asked. It sounded like she was trying to be polite but, I really don't think she had a patience with me.

"Oh, uh, ya sure." I said. They walked out the door and I did so as well. Annabeth walked little further than me. Perfect!

"Percy, can we talk really quick." Percy nodded his head. Waited for me until I caught up, and then walked with me. I smiled at him.

"So I like your shirt." I said eyeing the crooked button and the off sleeve. He looked down at it.

"Oh!" He said quickly trying to fix it. I tried to look serious.

"if I recall it was fine just this morning." My lip quivered, but I still retained my smile. He blushed. I couldn't take it any more. I laughed at him.

"You so scored with Annabeth didn't you?" I said crossing my arms. He tried not to look at me.

"OMG! You so did!" He blushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, why the hell are you so shy about it? Most guys wouldn't be?" He gave me a mischievous smile.

"It was pretty damn awesome." My lips curled in a half smile.

"Good, now how far did you guy's get?" His face lit up.

"I got to 2nd base." I smiled. What is it with guys and boobs?

"How long have you guy been together?" I asked

"Oh like three years." He said with and satisfied look on his face. I disappointedly dropped my head.

"Three years? Three years and you have only got to 2nd base? Dose she ware a chastity belt or something?" I said with a laugh behind.

"No, its, its not that its just, our parents, I guess." He said sadly looking at the ground.

"Your parents?" I said looking at the side of his face. He kept looking straight.

"My dad, Poseidon, and her mom, Athena, " He looked at the ground.

"They had a fight a long time ago about the city of Athens, they both competed for the right to the city by giving the people gifts. My father invented the horse. And Athena invented the olive tree. So long story short Athena won Athens and my dad was was furious, so he flooded Athens. They have been rivals ever since." He looked up at me.

"So, you can't have sex because?" I asked annoyed of the badly told story. He shrugged.

"Cause it would infuriate them." He said.

"And you care about what they think?" He gave me a confused look.

"Marisa, there the gods. If we get them mad. Then the world could be endangered." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude." I put my hand on his shoulder making him stop in his tracks. If only I were at eye level with him it would be so much easier to give him a lecture. I hated being short.

"You guys have been together for three years. If your parents are holding back your relationship than," I nodded my head to the left and than quickly looked back up at his pretty sea green eyes.

"You should talk to Annabeth, see what she thinks and if she sees it the same way. You should talk to your parents." He gave me a faint smile.

"I doubt it. But , thanks Marisa." He said. I gave him a helpful smile and parted my lips to speak when-

"HEY!" We both turned to find Annabeth yelling at us a few yards away from the camp's eating tables.

"We should go." I said scrunching up my cheek closing my right eye, and lightly nodding my head.

"Yea." He said with a laughing smile. Now I just hope that Annabeth wont kill the both of us for making her wait.

Marisa

Was it bad that I wanted to be "one of the guys" with Percy? I mean telling him scoring was good and MAKING him talk about screwing his girl friend kinda did break some of our tension. I know really,really weird. But if I knew one thing, it was guys. I studied their species with my friends all the time, what they liked what they wanted, how to respond. If I wanted help to get home, I needed Percy as a friend. I know. I was using the person that took me in and helped me when I was completely lost. But I had a two major priority's

1: Find out who I am and what's going on.

2: go home and deal. I had to get out of here as soon as possible. I had no choice. If I'm not back home by the end of the summer, my parents are going to flip. I bet there already freaking that I haven't called them in two days. Yea, lots can happen in two days...

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked me. Probably watching me think, and reading me like a book. I shrugged.

"Yea, fine." I think I was lying, but over all I'm not sure what Im feeling at all. Between My parents, home, my new "friends", and this camp. I have no real idea what I am, my whole perspective that I have of my self has been washed away. I was so sure who I was. But now, I don't even know if I can trust my self. I shook my thoughts out of my head making Percy worriedly nit his eyebrows. But I ignored it. I sat down on the table in front of me. Annabeth and Percy followed. I front of me was a silver platter and over it a silver top I opened it. Nothing.

"There's nothing under here." I said plainly. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other with knowing grins then Annabeth looked back at me.

"Close it." I shrugged and did what I was told. "Now think of any thing you want, anything. Once you have pictured it open the platter." I furrowed my brow. She rolled her gray eyes.

"Just do it, it will be worth it trust me." I closed my eyes and tried to think of something to eat. Sushi sounded good, loved sushi. I pictured a Tuna roll from my favorite sushi restaurant back in Cali "Rolling Roxy" I opened my eyes and quickly opened the top of the platter. My mouth happily dropped open.

"Oh my god, you're kidding me." I said starring at a perfectly carved burgundy tuna roll. It even had the flower made out of ginger and wasabi that Jay'my the "chief" would make. I smiled at the little flower. Annabeth and Percy opened theirs: Percy had a large sirloin steak with mash potatoes and green beans. Annabeth had an egg salad sandwich with a side of tomatoes. Three wine glasses appeared in front of the three of us. Percy laid them out to us. I smirked. Black berry wine sounded mighty good right now, I closed my eyes and thought of the dark liquid. My eyes opened. Disappointment flooded me.

"How come there's nothing in the glass?" I asked as a blue liquid formed in Percy's glass, and sprite flooded in Annabeth's. I gave Percy a quizzed look.

"Why's the, stuff blue?" I asked pointing at the glass like it was an alien from another planet. He chuckled at me.

"It's an inside joke between my mom and I." I rolled back my shoulders shaking out the uninformative answer Percy had replied with. Percy blinked at my glass.

"You don't want anything to drink?" I quickly wrinkled my nose.

"Apparently black berry wine isn't on the menu, is it?"

Annabeth smiled as she sipped her sprite.

"Sorry, no alcohol allowed." I frowned at her words.

"Water" I thought, and so the dull clear liquid appeared. Taking their plates Annabeth and Percy stood up and walked to a campfire that I didn't even know was lit. Percy signaled with his hand for me to do the same and join them. I did. Annabeth threw two of her four tomatoes in the fire. Percy cut a chunk of his stake and chucked it at the fire. I watched them in awe.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked in a confused/calm tone. I guess I was to tired to put the extra effort to really care. They stared at the fire.

"We throw the food in the fire as an offering to the gods." Percy looked at me "they like the smell." I blinked and replied

"That's kinda stupid." Annabeth shrugged.

"Ya it is." She deadpanned

Still starring at the fire. I copied her shrug and threw the flower off my plate into the fire. Maybe if i give them my favorite part, my godly parent will "claim" me. I know, its stupid. But I think the thought of some hope of understanding would make me feel a little better.

Nico

I skipped dinner tonight. I really didn't want to see Marisa. I don't know why I was still scarred of her. Besides, I bet she didn't even think of me not being there. Annabeth and Percy probably thought I was in the underworld since I barely came out of my cabin, and didn't answer the door. I felt like batman, all secretive and dark. Maybe I actually should go to the underworld. Would be nice to see Cerberus, bet the poor lonely dog misses me. Could use someone to talk to right now. I headed out for the door. I checked my watch, 7:30 and still daytime. I looked at the setting sun; sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be happy about something as simple as a sun set. I should know, and I should remember. I curse my father for making me like this, I hate him. I just wish he knew what it was like to be gloomy and not be able to feel like a normal person. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath with my nose, sniffing the out doors. I opened my eyes and walked towards the gates, I stopped at cabin 12.

"Sigh, Marisa." I looked at the ground, then at the door. I shook my head and started to walk away.

"Hey." I heard voice say from behind. I turned around.

"Hi...Percy." I gulped.

"Back from the under world?" I nodded my head.

"Yea." I lied. I didn't want Percy to get suspicious of me. "I, actually...need to go back...dad needs me for some... Business,"

"Really? Hmm okay." He said lightly nodding his head.

"You don't believe a word of this do you? "

"Not even close." He replied to me. "What are you doing." He said. I ran a hand through my thick hair just to let it fall back in my face. Damn, I need a fucking hair tie for my mane Im like a girl. How weak is that? I looked up at Percy.

"You know," He said blinking to the door then back to me. "If your really that confused about her that you have to make excuses about the underworld, than you shouldn't have lead her on."

" I didn't Perc, I do like her I mean have you seen her? But she's like Greek fire. Hot and beautiful, but distracting and dangerous." I

"So? What's your point?" He said crossing his arms to his chest.

"What if she can't understand me? You guys barely do." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Think with your heart. Not with your head." I gave him a faint smile as he turned and walked away from me. I thought of his words.

"Think with your heart, not your head." The freak'n cheesiest damn quote eve, but that's Percy Jackson for you. Not that I cared, he was right after all. I knocked on the door of Marisa's cabin.

"Marisa its Nico."

Marisa

My eyes widened at the sound of Nico's name. He actually wanted to see me. I jumped off my bed and checked my reflection. My eyes were not red from my crying and I still had on the cloths from my attempt visit. I quickly brushed my hair and I heard a second knock. I checked my reflection one more time then sat Indian style on the bed.

"It's open." I yelled. The door creaked open. Nico, looking sexier then ever, casually walked into the room. I blinked rapidly as he sat down next to me. My heart started to beat. Damn, he's done this before why cant I just be cool about it? I barely knew Nico and I had already kissed him. I was moving way, way to fast with him. Is it okay that I liked it?

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hey." I said with a quick half smile. I looked at the bed we were both sitting on he did the same.

"Do you actually like me?" He blurted out. I blinked at him. What was I supposed to say to that? Wasn't it already obvious?

"Yes." I said clearly. He smiled.

"I like you to." I smiled at his words.

"We'll you did try to get in my pants a few times with flirting, so Im not surprised."

"Did it work?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." I said smiling and shaking my head. I looked into his beautiful eyes. "So what do we do know?" He gulped,

"Marisa Carter. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I sucked in a huge breath.

"Yes."

...

Three days have passed since me and Nico have been going out. All the campers are back from the solstice and i have managed to make some friends over the time period. Jason Grace, a son of Zeus or Jupiter as he likes to say. Apparently its roman, but Im still having trouble remembering all the Greek gods so I have no idea what the difference is his girlfriend Piper who is a daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Valdez a son a Hephaestus who is a curly haired dude that has a wicked sense of humor and an amazing (not) flirt. I think I like him the best. Grover a stayer a half goat half dude thing, ya I'm still getting over it my self, who is a good friend of Percy's and Annabeth's, Tyson the Cyclops half-brother of Percy and Chiron the half horse half man that I was so deeply afraid of a week ago has turned into a huge, huge help and friend to me. So far camp half-blood, actually isn't that bad. I was sitting in the sword sparing gym with Nico and Leo and almost half the camp. Since Percy was the instructor we all came to watch the "master" as he called himself.

"Okay class, Im Percy Jackson your instructor for the day." He said walking around the blue P.E mats, withholding Riptide his sole mate of a sword. As Leo liked to call the beautiful bronze weapon. We all watched as Percy delicately held the sharp part of the sword in the palm of his hand. He looked up, gave us a sly smile and sliced the head right off the practice dummy standing next to him.

"I hope you and I can have a little understanding. I don't appreciate back talk, so if its not a question than i suggest you keep it to your self." The other's nodded their heads nervously. I blinked at Percy's demands. I had NEVER seen Percy so, so, serious and teacher like. Nico coolly put an arm around me; I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. He was about to pull me into a kiss when:

"Marisa!" I turned my head.

"You haven't spared yet have you?" My eyes widened at Percy's words.

"What? I can't spar, Im not even allowed to use a knife when I cut celery." I said making the gym laugh. Percy smirked.

"It's okay Ill go easy on you." I hopefully looked at Nico. He knit his eyebrows, and turned his head to Percy.

"Percy, she's right she's never trained before. I don't think she should be sparing." I sighed in relief, im am so thankful for my boyfriend.

"Get up here Mar, you'll be fine." Percy said jerking me up from the third row with his hand and onto the blue rubber mats. Another trainer I had not known so well shoved two swords in my hand. One was really heavy, and one was light. I threw back the heavy one.

"Thanks," I said to Percy in a sarcastic tone. Percy winked at me. My left nostril flinched up ward while I scowled. Percy drew his sword in front of me.

"Ready?" He said with that mischievous smile I hated so much. I narrowed my eyes.

"What, no helmets? No... ANYTHING?" I yelled. His stupid smile grew larger.

"That's right." I gulped. He's gonna kill me.

"Nico," I said. His eyes lit up. "If I die today I just want you to know that I really really, really hate Percy. Okay?" He smiled.

"You got it babe. But your not gonna say goodbye to your beloved, strong, handsome, boy-"

"Nico shut up." Percy said rolling his eyes.

"Yes sir." Nico said with a fake solute to Percy. Percy rolled his green eyes at him. I drew my sword. Percy have me a sincere look.

"Marisa, don't be worried, I'm not gonna kill you." He smirked "Just don't be to mad when you go to the infirmary" Nico was about to come between us but I shook my head at him, Percy needed to get a little beating any way for triping me into the lake yesterday, Nico gave me a worried look and than sat back down on the mat. Okay, we are so making out in his cabin for HOURS after this. Well if I survive that is. Percy lunged at me and cut my arm.

"Ow!" I yelled at the scrape "what the fuck Percy?" He gave me an apologetic look. I angrily bit at the inside of my mouth. I dropped the sword and kicked Percy. In the balls, pushed him to the ground, grabbed my sword, put one leg around his waist, sat on him and held the sword to his throat. The whole gym gasped and snickered. Percy tried to get a hold of Riptide, but I threw it out of his hands. I smiled.

"Huh, good thing you didn't go easy on me huh?" He gave me a shocked look. I had beaten him.

"You didn't use your sword though, so technically" he reached into his pocket and uncapped Riptide. He pushed me out of his way and got in the same position I was in with him. "I win." He said. I shrugged at the sword at my neck.

"Beginners luck?" I asked. I bucked my stomach into his pelvis making him fall off of me onto his back. Quickly I jumped up and stepped on Percy's white shirt with my right converse shoe, turned my body to my "audience" and gave them all two tickets to my gun show.

"K.O! PERCY JACKSON GETS KNOCKED OUT BY A GIRL?! Boom, boom FI-YA POWA!" Leo yelled. I started cracking up.

"Ok, get the hell off of me, NOW!" Percy squirmed. I did as I was told. He rose up with his back to me. The room laughed.

He had a brown imprint of my shoe on his white shirt.

"What?" He asked me as I tried to keep my laugh in.

"You have a little, um, stain on your shirt." I said. He looked for it and then found my "marking" on his back. He shrugged.

"Thanks Marisa." He deadpanned. I laughed at him.

"Man, my poor shoe. You just had to get it on your dirty white shirt, now its contaminated." I said sadly. I looked up at Percy scowled

"You know you love me." I said smiling sweetly.

"Sure." He said rolling his eyes. I skipped back to my seat next to Nico.

"Babe, that was fucking awesome."

"We'll you know." I said looking up at him and smiling even more than before. He kissed me.

"Damn, that was like the hottest thing I have EVER seen." Leo said breaking our kiss. I looked back at him and still smiling.

"I swear if you weren't with my boy Nico, I would so bang you right now." I smirked and shook my head at him.

"Your such a pig."

"But a sexy pig." He said pointing his finger at me like he was trying to prove a point. I pushed his shoulder.

"Whatever!" I said to him.

"Ya Leo, don't you dare touch my girl" he said putting his arm around me protectively, I snuggled into his chest. It made me feel all warm inside, he made me feel safe, even though he really shouldn't have. He was the prince of darkness, but he didn't act like it. At all. He was happy, and so was I.

"Can we please get out of here?" I asked Nico.

"Why?" He asked with a puzzled look. I put my lips to his ear and whispered;

"Im tired, I think I need to rest in your room." His face lit up.

"Leo." Nico asked. Leo looked up at Nico. "I need you to umm, cover,

for us."

"Sure," he shrugged. Nico helped me up as Percy went back to his instruction. "Oh and Nico," Leo said. Nico waited "If you guys wanna go tap, just say it. Everyone already knows." I blushed and followed Nico to his room.

**Okay, im excited for the next chapter, and no if your wondering were not going to know Marisa's birth parents yet** **;( but im getting there it will come soon. And since were on the subject, who do you think Marisa's parents are? Okay review and follow, constructive criticism is always needed. And if i spelled something wrong blame my "friend" KiraLovless for not checking me;)lol jk.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nico

I loved Maris as my girlfriend. She made it so easy. I didn't have to take the first step all the time, and when I did she would be right there with me. I led her to my room, I opened the door and walked in turning on the light.

She followed and closed the door on the way in. I walked to her. She kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She put her hand in my hair messy and lightly pulled. She sucked on my bottom lip. I licked her lips waiting for her to open them and let me put my tong into her mouth. She did. I sucked on her tong and she shivered. My neck felt hot. She wrapped her arms around it. My hand moved on her shirt. She pulled away. I gave her a quizzed look saying "what's wrong" I hoped I didn't make her feel uncomfortable. She gulped,

"It's okay Nico, really."

"What?" I asked. She kissed me roughly and grabbed my hand from her waist to up her shirt. This time I pulled away.

"Marisa..." I said. She smiled telling me I'm fine. Im a guy, I obviously wanted to, I wanted her. But:

"I think were going to fast Marisa." Her face drooped.

"Oh, you think so?" She asked worriedly.

"Marisa, I want to. You have no idea, but I think that we should wait a little longer before we goany further than kissing."

"But we are just kissing." She said. She plastered a fake smile.

"Okay, thank you for telling me." She turned around to leave. I lightly grabbed her wrist. She turned her head to me.

"Stay?" I asked, she tucked a hair behind her ear and nodded. Then stepped back to me. I rubbed her arms.

"I just want to make sure we can both handle this relationship before we get to serious." I said "I don't want to mess this up." She nodded.

"I don't want to either." She said. I kissed her forehead.

"Can we go lay down?" I asked her. She nodded and lead me to the bed. She laid down first and faced the wall, I laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest and her cheek on the pillow. Lifting up my head slightly I kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay?" I saw a huge smile grow on her face.

"I am now." She said. I propped my elbow on the pillow and put my fist on my temple, to watch her. Her eyes were closed and she had a faint smile on her face. She was so sweet like this, so beautiful. Marisa had really made a home here at camp. My friends treated her like family, and everyone loved her. It made me happy that they were all supportive of our relationship. I just wish Bianca were here to see me happy like this. Its what she would have wanted for me. At least I still had Hazel, my half sister. She shared my pain sometimes. But she knew what it was like to be happy. She was with Frank Zhang after all. But I always thought one day she could give Leo a chance. I really think they would be good together, but its not really my place to say anything I guess. Any way, even though everyone loved Marisa there was still something missing. It was funny really, in this week alone I felt like I really connected and really got to know Marisa like she had been with me my whole life, she knew who she was, she was independent, strong, considerate, funny. But, there was still mystery in her. We still had no idea who was Marisa's parent. About it didn't really bother me. Who ever Marisa is, who her parent is and her past doesn't mater. It's now in the present that I want to think about. And right now, it seems like everything is pretty good. Marisa snuggled closer to me.

"I wanna stay like this forever, its so perfect Nico." She said happily. I smiled and played with her hair long hair in response. She was what I wanted. What I needed to feel happy again. I looked up at the top bunk in front of me and mouthed:

"Thank you, who ever is listening."

Percy

"Percy, great class." Jason said laughing patting me on the back. I knew he was referring to Marisa's fight with me.

"Shut the fuck up Jason." I scowled. I wasn't it already bad enough that I got beat up by a girl, he didn't have to rub it in. At least it was only hand-to-hand combat. If she had used her sword on me and won, then I would have been in trouble. I was titled as master swordsman at camp half-blood. Getting beat by the new girl would have put me to shame for the rest of my life. Not that it already...

"Hey its not my fault you gut beat up the first day on the job." He laughed. I grunted.

"Whatever." I said sadly walking away from Jason. I walked into my cabin then into my room. Tyson was laying on the top bunk sleeping. I wasn't surprised. Tyson could sleep through the end of the world. I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes. I wouldn't fall asleep though. I refused to dream about weird telling's of the future. I had too much going on in my life any way to think about another apocalyptic event. I didn't want to think of something stressful. I already had a gray streak in my hair after holding up this stupid world, why did it have to be so cruel to me. Ah. Im acting too serious, im thinking too much. I think I need to see my mom and Paul.

...

After a short walk to Annabeth's cabin, hiding under my hair, I climbed through the eighth window of the cabin. Annabeth's room. I landed on my feet. She was turned around with her top almost off.

"Hey." I said with a smirk. Annabeth stiffened and threw the orange camp-half blood shirt back down. She turned around.

"Percy! Don't you knock." She said brushing passed me into one of her drawers. I put on a confused look and turned around towards her back again.

"A hi, Percy would have been nice." She looked back at me with a blue sequined shirt in her hands.

"Yea, thanks for barging in on me trying to change Perc." She said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and turned around to continue rummaging through her drawer. I sighed.

"Okay, okay, Im sorry. Next time ill knock I promise." I honestly told her. She didn't respond so I walked over, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Are we okay?" I asked hopefully. She stopped looking and leaned into me.

"Yea. We're good. Its just, you never know what the gods could be doing. I don't want to make them get any ideas." I thought back to what Marisa said about Annabeth and I.

"Anna, are you sure its the gods your afraid of? Or is it just me?" I asked nervously. She turned around to look up to me and put her hands on my pecks.

"Percy, it not you at all. I love you." She kissed me. "Its just, our parents." She looked around the room.

"Annabeth, your not ready are you." I asked. Her face dropped for a second, she wasn't ready. She slapped on a fake smile.

"Percy, no." She rubbed my arms. "Why would you think that."

"Anna, stop." I came out of her grasp. "Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked worriedly. She looked at the green carpet we were standing on.

"Percy, I don't know. I was scarred I guess" I pulled her into a hug and grabbed my jacket I had spotted from one of her drawer and tucked it inside my back jean pocket.

"Wise girl, I'm not going to push you. I understand." I said truthfully. I wanted her to know she could trust me. She kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Percy. So what/ are you doing here any way?"

"Oh yeah right," I said. "Im going to go see my mom for a few days. I just wanted to tell you." She nodded her head.

"Okay, call me when you get there." I kissed her and walked to the window.

"Percy," she said

"Yea?"

"Why are you going through the window?"

"Umm, its a long story?" I said, she gave me a quizzed look. I sighed and put one leg over the window.

"I promise you'll find out sooner or later."

"Um, okay. Have a nice trip." She yelled as I jumped out the window. I landed on my feet. Ready to run out of camp, but I couldn't with ought telling Tyson I was leaving. I pulled on my most generic black jacket I had taken back from Annabeth to cover my face when I walked. I pushed the hoodie over my head and walked to my cabin.

Walking in unannounced I see Tyson with a towel below his waist whistling a very off key tune. Then he spotted me and ran to the opposite corner of the room.

"What you doing here!" He said covering himself. "Not your room!" I sighed and threw down my hoodie,

"Tyson we go through this every time I ware a jacket!"

"Oh, Percy! Yay!" He said running and hugging me. Ew, naked hugging. I stood their as fucking stuff as a board as my naked Cyclops brother hugged the shit out of me.

"Okay, okay Tyson that's enough." I said patting him on the back, gesturing him to get off of me. He did, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Tyson, i swear you got to stop with the, the hugging." Tyson slouched.

"Just trying to make brother feel better."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks Ty, well i just came to tell you im leaving to my moms and Ill probably be there for at least two or three days. That cool with you?" I asked Tyson. He nodded his head.

"Yea, go have fun." He said trotting off back into the restroom. I pursed my lips. He never dose like it when I leave him for to long. I sighed, flipped on my hoodie and walked out the door.

Marisa

Nico's arms we're still around my waist while he spooned in the bed with me. I don't think there was anyway I could get anymore comfortable until he started playing with my hair again. How can he make me feel like this, where did he learn to do this?

"Nico?" I asked nervously?

"Hmm?" He answered happily.

"Have you ever had, a girlfriend besides me?" He stopped playing with my hair and put a hand on my cheek that was not facing him and lightly turned my head to look at him.

"Why do you ask?" I blinked at him.

"Because, I'm curious I guess."

"Your curious? Why am I not surprised?" He gave me a toothy grin. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea. Whatever." I said smiling at him, waiting for an answer. He sighed at the bed sheet.

"I've kissed a few girls before, been on a few dates, but no. I have never had a girlfriend." He cupped my cheek with his hand. I smiled at his cold touch that turned warm on my cheek. I kissed him.

"Nico, you have no idea how much I like you." I said effortlessly to him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. He tiled his head at me for a moment.

"Lets not say that any more." I gave him a puzzled look, then my eyes widened. Is he going to say, "I love you?"

"Nico, I like you. A lot, but I'm not ready to say those words yet. We've only been dating for three days." I said hoping he would understand. He knit his eyebrows.

"What words? I love you?" He asked. "No, no. That's not what I meant Marisa." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh." I said embarrassed of my mistake.

"Although, one day I would love to say those words to you." He said brushing his knuckles on my cheek. I tried to hide my excitement by putting it in a slight smile. One day he'll love me? That's the most romantic thing I have ever heard someone say to me.

"I mean that instead of saying "i like you" we should say something that we can say all the time like when we talk on the phone and stuff." I nodded

"Like "I love you" but not?" I asked.

"Yea, like: I heart you?" I gave him a sincerer look. He cares about me. He cares about our relationship. He looked nervously at the small space between us on the black bed sheet we lay on.

"It's stupid isn't it?" He asked. I shook my head at him, picked up his chin with my hand, and gave him a slow long kiss. I pulled away.

"If that's stupid, than how was Einstein a genius?" He smiled, but the. Nervously looked at the sheet again.

"Hey," he looked up at me. "I heart you." I smiled at him. He grinned.

"I heart you too." I happily shook my head at the sound.

"Wow, we are shuck cheese balls." I said, we both laughed lightly.

"Come on. We should probably go." Nico said rubbing my leg.

"Noooo. Stay." I said with a wading smile.

"Mhhhmm. Come on, its lunch and Im starving." He said to me.

"Oh so you care about food more than your girlfriend huh?" I asked him as be got up from the bed.

"You know it. Now get up." He said holding out a hand for me.

"Fine" I grunted and took his hand, he jerked me up. I put one hand in the back pocket of his jeans another up his shirt and gave him a hard, hungry kiss. His eyes fluttered open.

"That's been nice." He said happily. I smiled at him, my plan worked. "Ha, we're still leaving, you know that right" I shrugged

"Nice try though." He said grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. Ugh, jack ass. But at least he was a hot jack ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so yeah. HEY BIATCHES IM BAAACK! No, no yawl are not my bitches, Dont call people bitches it not nice! Lol. Has it been long since I posted. I think so, I was in Jamaica and I had NO wifi at all, and when I did i barely had enough time to post anything. Sooo,yeah. Enjoy! **

**-MirabellaI**

Nico

"Holly shit! Percy! Dude, are you okay man?" I asked him.

"Yea, im fine. But thanks for hitting me with the door Marisa. Haven't you already hurt me enough today?" He grumbled. He was probably still mad about Marisa beating him, which was CRAZY hot, by the way.

"Oh my god I am so, so sorry Percy." Marisa said helping Percy get up off the floor. "Nico and I were just going to get some lunch and well, and I just- I didn't see you." She said to Percy. Percy nodded his head and then put a hand on his forehead where the door hit him. I studied him for a moment. He looked different.

"Dude, what's up with the hood?"

"Mph, um, it's cold?" He said. It was obvious he was lying but I dismissed it.

"So, are you going to Lunch?" Marisa asked him. He shook he head.

"No, im gonna go into the city to see my mom."

"Oh, that's, that's good. Did you already see Chiron and tell him?" I asked him.

"I was going right now until," he looked up at the hand on his head. "We'll, yea." Marisa nervously knit her eyebrows.

"Sorry." She said. Percy shrugged. We stood there in silence for a minuet.

"We'll, I'm gonna go. See ya guys." He waved goodbye and headed for the big house.

"Come on," I said holding my hand out to Marisa. She took it and we walked to the tables.

We were half way there when:

"Nico?" Marisa said stopping in her tracks.

"Yea?" I said turning to her.

"Can we, go?"

"Go where?" she hesitated.

"Into the city, with Percy?" She asked nervously. I blinked. Into New York with my girlfriend?

"Um, yea I'm not sure why not. But he would have to agree." She grinned.

"Then lets go ask!" She said lightly pulling me to the big house.

"But what about lunch?" I yelled after she started running. I grunted and ran after her.

...

In the big house, Marisa and I needed a little breather before we went Percy hunting.

"You good?" I asked her.

"Fine. Lets go." She walked ahead of me. I followed.

"Percy?" She yelled out.

"Perc?" I yelled back. I looked around the huge marble room.

"There!" She said pointing to Percy and Chiron in the corner of the room. We walked to them, i ran after her.

"Hey," she said wavering to Percy and Chiron.

"Hey?" Percy said in a confused tone, probably wondering why the hell we were talking to him.

"Sorry for interrupting," Marisa said to them "Can we talk, like really, really quick?" She asked Percy. He looked at Chiron than to me, than back at Marisa.

"Um, yea. Sure?" She pulled him aside.

"So, um, we were wondering." She said to him nervously." I didn't like to see her like that's so I cut in.

"We were wondering if we could go with you, into the city to see your mom." He gave me a surprised look.

"Please, I really, really want to see the city, its my first time in NYC." She said.

"Come on Perc, we just need a place to stay, and we promise we won't make any trouble." Percy dropped his head and put his hands on his hips. He looked up at us. We both gave him pleading looks.

"Sigh, fine. I don't think my mom and Paul would mind a few extra guests." He smiled. Marisa jumped and gave him a hug. Percy stood there unsure of where to put his hand, it was a good thing to, cause if he touched her wrong i really would have put him in the ground.

"Thank you,thank, you,thank you! Your the best!" She said getting off of him and holding my hand.

"Sorry." She laughed at Percy, grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. I looked into her pretty green eyes and gave her a long, slow, soft kiss. Percy cleared his throat, interrupting us. I wanted to glare at him, but I couldn't, he was doing something nice for Marisa, and I had to be polite and great full. So instead i gave him an annoyed smile. Marisa dropped her arms, hugged my waist and looked at him.

"Lets go talk to Chiron." She smiled. Percy turned around, now facing full centaur of a Chiron he took a few steps towards him. Marisa and I followed.

"Chiron." Percy said clasping his hands together. "Marisa and Nico were wondering if, um." He gulped, and looked back at us for help.

"We'll, we were wondering if we could go with Percy." I spoke up to Percy. Chiron looked at Marisa and I with a confused look. "To the city, I mean," I confirmed with him. Chiron looked at the three of us suspiciously. That look you get when you're going to say no to someone. I nervously looked around the room waiting for something to stop him from saying no pop into my head.

"Chiron please, i think it would be good for me to explore the city for a while. No monsters have been on my radar yet and i have Percy and Nico to keep me safe, i think if you trust us... We can do this." She said hopefully. Chiron burrowed his dark brown eyes into all three of ours one by one. He shrugged, and clacked his horseshoes.

"Alright fine."

"Eee!" Marisa jumped excitedly. I smiled at her.

"But," Chiron said stopping the excitement.

"Not the but." Marisa said rolling her eyes. Percy smiled realizing she said butt in front of Chiron. I shook my head at him. Chiron continued,

"We need to keep Marisa as safe as possible, so I'm counting on the both of you to keep an eye on her." He said. Percy and I nodded our heads.

"We'll be good sir." Marisa said truthfully, and hopefully. Chiron nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well, go on now then."

"Thank you Chiron." Marisa yelled as we walked out of the big house.

"Your crazy you know that." I said smiling down at her. She looked up at me.

"I know." She kissed me. "And you love it."

Marisa

Im still scarred of heights. Even with Nico holding on to me, the Pegasus ride to New York, New York is not pleasant. Our Pegasus name is Helia. She is full white horse with golden wings. One of the most beautiful anyone has ever seen. Her rider had died a few months ago on a quest to the west Indies, so now the stable men are looking for someone new to take care of her, but since everyone at camp wants her. The stable men have decided to make Helia choose for her self, and so far she has rejected everyone that has tried to win her over.

"So how's the ride?" Nico yelled behind me.

"Terrible, im still scared of heights." I yelled back trying not to look down.

"Im trying my best you know." I heard him say.

"What?" I yelled over the loud rushing wind.

"What?" He replied.

"Forget it." I said. He grabbed my hand, I smiled at it. Both my hands were on the reigns on the Pegasus's neck, but since i don't know how to ride one, Nico sitting behind me, was also holding the reigns and steering the horse in the rite direction. While still holing on to me, I leaned my body into his and put my head in his chest. He laid his chin on my head.

"Comfortable?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I like this position were in." I said to him, trying to make him remember the first time we kissed. I felt a smile creep on his face.

"I do to." I looked over to Percy and his Pegasus Blackjack to see how they were doing. I knit my eyebrows.

"Nico?" I yelled into the rushing wind.

"Yea."

"Whom the hell is Percy talking to?" I asked, watching Percy yell at the wind angrily. Nico repositioned his head to watch Percy for a moment, then turned back to watch the sky and take control of the horse.

"He's talking to Blackjack." He yelled.

"What?"

"I said: he's talking to Blackjack." He yelled louder. I rolled my eyes.

"I know! I heard you." I said, "I meant how is he talking to Blackjack?"

"Oh," he said, "He's a son of Poseidon. He can talk to horses."

"Wow, you demigods can do everything huh?"

"No... We can't fly." I laughed at his joke, he was silent for a moments.

"We demigods." He said to me. I looked straight ahead. Im still not ready to except the fact that I am a demigod. I have never been special. I guess now im just waiting for someone to show me who i really am, and im afraid that I wont like it.

"Nico!" Nico and I both turned our heads to Percy at the sound of Nicos name.

"Follow me, we're almost there." Blackjack made a sharp turn to the left.

"Oh sh-" we turned "CRAP!" I yelled holding tightly onto the reigns.

"You okay?" Nico asked me.

"Fine, totally." i said shaking. Nico laughed.

"Ha, okay babe." We made another turn. I managed to contain my fear this time by squirming and flinching.

"We're almost there I promise." Nico said laughing.

"Shut up." I said lazily. After a few minuets, which seemed like hours, of this Percy and Blackjack finally decided to land on the Empire State Building. I cringed, I didn't have very fond memories of this place, and I didn't intend in going back.

"What are we doing here Percy?" I asked as we landed. We got off our Pegasus's.

"They were getting tired." He petted Blackjack's back. He looked up at us. "We can walk from here anyways." I sighed.

"Follow me." Percy said walking to the stars.

"Oh shit." I said looking down at the 20 flights of stairs we would have to walk down. Nico stood next to me, looking down as well.

"This is gonna suck." He said to me, still looking down. He grabbed my hand; I looked down at our intertwined hands and smiled back up at him.

"Lets do it." He said to me.

...

"Oh. My. Fuck. That," i gulped "was so tiring." Now standing outside the doors of the Empire State Building. I bent down to my knees, in exhaustion.

"Wow. That's just sad." I heard Percy's voice say. I looked up at him. He didn't even break a sweat.

"We were going down, how was that tiring?" He said to me. I glared at him.

"Im out of shape. Don't judge me bitch." He started laughing. I stood up.

"You knew that would hurt me didn't you?" Realization hit me. "This was payback for beating you in spar wasn't it?" I asked him. He turned to walk away.

"Had to get payback some how." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ill get you back for that, you know that right?" I told him.

"You wish." He said with a lazy smile. "Come on, they'll be waiting." He told me. I looked around for Nico. I turned my head to the back of me to find him arms crossed at the chest, leather jacket slapped across his left shoulder, making his perfectly toned body recognizable from a mile away, and

the sexiest angry look in his eye, it almost made me attack him right then and there.

"Was he flirting with you?" He furrowed his brow and lowered his voice "Or more importantly were you flirting with him?" I smiled and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Jealousy." I rubbed up and down his arms "It really dose look the sexiest on you." I went on my toes and kissed him. I dropped on my heals.

"Come on, let's go?" I asked. He sighed and smiled.

"Fine."

Percy

I know what your thinking. Why the hell would you let the girl that totally and completely humiliated you- Wait, your right. Why did the fuck did i let this chick come with me, when i wanted to leave everyone and just relax? Oh! Right,

1: I wanted to get back at her. Check mark, well not totally.

2: I want Nico and her to have some fun... No! Not that kinda' fun. You nasty. I mean that Nico, he's never, really... Happy. And in the past what? Like week? Nico has dramatically and I mean like, DRASTICALLY changed. And obviously Marisa is a big part of that, so I kinda' owe it to her for helping my friend. Right? Yea, im pretty sure that was right. Marisa and Nico are holding hands, walking behind me as I, Perseus Jackson have to be there own personal tour guide. Yay, go me. As much as I like to hang out with these two people, sometimes they can get annoying. But i mean do I really have a right to say that? Annabeth were like that our first few months, always together laughing holding hands. But now we don't act like that, I think were a lot more, well. Comfortable, with each other. I love Annabeth and she loves me. Could I ask more from her? Anyway, after a few blocks and a pizza place, we were a few steps away from my mother's apartment; I stopped to look at it. Marisa and Nico came up next to me swinging there intertwined hands. I studied them as they looked up at the building. Yeah sure. Nico was... A good-looking guy, i guess. I don't know, I'm not gay so I really wouldn't know. His hair was as long as mine, but darker and a little... Fluffier? I think that's the word and his skin isn't pale, its fucking white. Like a cream white, he almost looks like freaking a ghost. He only wares white, dark blue, black, and the occasional orange half blood shirt he is forced to ware. To me, Nico just looks like he's a rock fan/Vampire. Any one elts getting that vibe? Im just happy he doesn't ware eyeliner. Marisa on the other hand is hot, like really hot. (Don't tell Annabeth I said that.) Green eyes, long hair, nice skin, curved waist. Okay im going to stop there, sorry im really horny right now. Being a guy and an 18-year-old virgin is hard. Any way, Marisa and Nico, although they look VERY different, actually look good together. Good for them. I wonder if that's what people say about Annabeth and I? Oh my gods that would be really embarrassing.

"So this is the place?" Marisa asked me.

"What? Oh yea, welcome home." I smiled at them. "Me casa, es su casa"

"Dose that mean you can carry our bags?" She handed me a black satchel bag walking up the three steps and into the apartment, Nico dropped his backpack in my hands, smirked and followed his girlfriend. I

"Dafaque?"

**Alright! So what did you guys think of this chapter? Im not so sure if it was my best, but the next time will be better I promise! And I have a little surprise for you guys in the next chapter... What is it you ask? Well if I told you than it wouldn't be a surprise. You guys probably know what it is, but still. DONT JUDGE ME! lol. Tell your friends,comment, and love Marisa and Nico3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, this chapter is short I know:( but I hope you guys are gonna love it! Oh and about that surprise...**

**-MirabellaI**

Marisa

When we got to Percy's moms apartment Mrs. Jackson basically treated us like we were well, one, actually invited, and like we were family, she kissed Percy on the cheek. Percy blushed and hid tried to hide his face.

"Heeeyy, Nico." Mrs. Jackson said hugging him. He was almost a head taller than she was.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson." He said awkwardly hugging her. She let go of him and looked up at him sternly.

"Sally, you call me, Sally." Nico smiled at her warm smile.

"You know I can't do that Mrs. Jackson" Mrs. Jackson looked at Percy. Who was just starring at his mother and Nicos awkward hug.

"There's no winning with this one is there?" Percy smirked.

"Never was, never will be." He said. Nico rolled his eyes. Mrs. Jackson walked over to me. She held out her hand for me to shake. I took it.

"Hi, im Percy's mom, unlike your boyfriend over there," she signal to Nico, "you can call me Sally." I gave her a confused look.

"How did you know-"

"Woman's intuition." She said winking at me. She came closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"When he looks at you, it makes him happy." She looked back into my eyes and grabbed both my hands, her hands were warm and she smells like lavender. Just like my mom. She was almost my height; only i was a bit taller. You would only really notice if she was standing close enough to me, as she is now.

"I haven't seen that, ever. You should be proud and glad. Now enough with that, what is your name?" She asked. I like her.

"Marisa, Marisa Bois, Ma'am." I said confidently.

"Bois. that's an interesting last name." She gave me a curious look. It must be a fake, because the look in her eye was telling me she knew something I didn't. That scarred me

"Yea, its Icelandic." I said nervously. I was talking slowly out of the confusion.

"Really, are your parents from Iceland?" I nodded my head, why was she pushing me with questions.

"Yes, but me an my sisters were born in California."

"Really?" She asked suspiciously. How was the woman that made me feel welcomed a second ago making me feel small and.. claustrophobic.

"Who are your parents Marisa?" I gave her a surprised look, the question made me feel uncomfortable.

"Uhhhh," I blinked nervously, wanting to end this conversation.

"Mom!" Percy yelled to her, we both turned our heads. "Stop." He said calmly.

"Right." She looked at the ground. She looked to Nico and then back to me. "Im sorry, we really have no real rooms to give. But you are welcome to use the pullout bed in the couch and the futon upstairs in Paul's office."

"You take the couch ill take the futon." Nico said to me. I shook my head.

"No! You should take the pull out, you're a lot bigger than me." He sighed at me.

"Marisa you're taking the couch and that's it, okay?" I opened my mouth to tell him no again, but i refrained. He was just trying to be a good boyfriend, and I did appreciate that.

"Okay." I agreed. "But only for this night." I mumbled to the ground.

"Why don't you help Nico get settled in, I have to speak to my son alone for a moment." Mrs. Jackson said to the both of us leading us to the stairs. Nico and I walked up. "Third door on your left." She said indicating where the office was.

"Thank you." I turned my head while i walked up. She smiled in response and politely left Nico and I up the stairs, she walked into the living room to talk to Percy.

"You think Percy's in trouble?" Nico asked me. I shrugged.

"Guess will find out when he comes to us complaining about an ass whopping." He laughed and opened the door.

Nico

I blinked. The room was a dusty gray color, it had mahogany desk in the corner of the room with an apple computer in the middle of the desk, a small T.V was hung up in the middle of the right side wall and dark blue leather futon sat across from the T.V on the left side wall. If the futon was a bunk bead, the walls were white, the ceiling was black, and it was a little bigger, this would be my room back at camp. I smiled at it.

"It's perfect." I said to Marisa. She looked around the room.

"Ha! Yeah, Its almost exactly like your room back... Home?" She said. I gave her a confused look.

"Why did you say it like that?" She looked up at me.

"What?"

"Home. Why did you say "home" in a question?" She shrugged. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You shrug a lot." I laughed. She rolled her eyes. I sat on the futon and signaled her to come sit next to me. She gently leaned her head into my neck and tucked her feet into her arms; i wrapped my arm around her waist making her snuggle closer to me. She sighed into my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nico..."

"Sitting right here." I felt her smile as she nuzzled my neck. She was really asking for a full on tickle attack, but i didn't want to stop the conversation.

"Marisa, tell me." I said lazily. She stopped an dropped her head into my chest.

"I don't know, i just have this weird feeling in my stomach." I knit my eyebrows.

"Are you okay?" I looked at her; she was looking down so all i could see was the top of her head.

"I don't know, I'm not sick or anything. I just... There's something coming, and I can feel it."

"What's coming?" I asked her confused.

She looked up at me sternly.

"I... I don't know." She looked at my stomach for a second than blinked back up her pretty green eyes into mine. "And I have a feeling that its not gonna be good."

Percy (15 minuets earlier)

"Yea mom?" I asked her as she walked into the living room again.

"Percy..."

"Mooooom." I said copying her voice.

"Percy this isn't good." I could feel her tenseness as she paced around the room.

"What? Did you forget to buy the groceries again?" I teased her. She ignored me, she didn't even do one of her signature eye rolls.

"Mom, are you okay?" I knit my eyebrows. She looked up at me with her hand curled on her chin.

"Percy, i know her." She said trying to remember. I watched her think for a few seconds. "I know who she is... That last name." She said looking down at the floor and snapping her fingers repeatedly. Trying to access her memory i guess.

"Mom?" I asked. She ignored me and continued her "thinking". She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my god." She walked to me.

"Percy, this isn't good."

"What's not good?" I asked impatiently. She looked down at the floor trying not to meet my eyes.

"Mom! What's going on?!"

"I... I...know... I know who Marisa's parents are." My eyes widened.

"How did you, and how do you? No don't tell me." I said stopping my curiosity before it got me into trouble, "it wouldn't be right for me to know before her claiming."

"No Percy, you need to know now."

"It doesn't concern me i shouldn't know." I told her.

"Yes, maybe, but your my son and I trust you more than anyone." She said. I nodded my head.

"Marisa is the daughter of Victoria, the roman goddess of victory." I relaxed.

"Oh, that's it? I thought it was going to be like... Bad."

"Percy, she's roman." My mother said worriedly again.

"So, Jason's roman so is Hazel. They formed truces with us. Marisa should be able to as well." I tried to convince her. She looked worriedly around the room.

"Mom, is there more?"

"Percy you may want to sit down for this." She told me, still not looking at me.

"Tell me!" I yelled impatiently.

"Percy..." She hesitated.

"Marisa... She's-"

"She's what? Mom?" I asked worriedly and confused. She looked down at the table i front of us.

"Percy, I don't know if you'll be able to handle this but I have to tell you that this girl Marisa Bois" she looked up at me.

"She's your sister."

**Huh? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? I hoped that you guys saw this as a huge surprise, I love surprises, hope you do to. And if you dont then you suck. jk. But, what do you guys think? This is my first Fanfic, and I plan on doing more on things I love, like Spider-Man, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Degrassi,maybe the Vampier Diaries? I dont know. But I do want to make more Percy Jackson because I love it and I know you guys love it, but, Our Lives Changed When She Arrived is NOT over yet! There will be ALOT more twists and turns and more surprises I promise. I writer promise... can I do that? I dont know, but if you guys want to see some different Fanfic from the one and only MirabellaI you know what to do, And if you dont than your kinda screwed and know one can help:) Keep on reading and telling your friends! (Open to constructive criticism) NOT YOU KIRALOVELES**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took forever I have been having a severe case of writers block... yea we can call it that. lol. Also I have been feeling really really lazy and just haven't wanted to even think about my Fanfiction and IDK I just dont want you guys to get board and be like fuck this aint nobody got time for that! (Im not black so i probably cant do that right...) I have literally no idea what im doing... like at all in this story, im just going with the flow... being chill, ya know? No? Sorry...cause I dont know if you guys are confused, because im really really confused lol... soo i guess were gonna be confused together... YEAH! **

**-MirabellaI**

**WAIT! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE INTENSE... NOT TO MUCH BUT I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW ! ENJOY!**

Percy

What. The. Fucking. Hell.

" .Freaking. Hell" i said aloud to my mother. See what I did there, i made it more kid friendly for my mom. She would kick my ass if i said fuck in front of her. Any way,

"How- Wait- What? What do you mean 'she's my sister'?"

"She's a child of Poseidon just like you Percy." She smiled trying to make it less awkward i guess. Still in shock I dropped into the frilly pink lounge chair sitting behind me. My mother walked to a similar chair sitting across from me over the brown coffee table. I looked at her.

"How did you find out?" My mother sighed at the ground.

"Four years after you were born, your father came by one day. He rushed into the house telling me he made a mistake and that I was the only one he could trust at the moment." She looked up at me. "I asked him what was wrong and he told me that he was having another child. This didn't surprise me but i wasn't sure what was so bad about that. Then he told me that the child was from a true Roman decent and that it would infuriate the gods if they found out and-"

"Wait," I said cutting her off "Marisa can't have two parents that are gods, that would make her one. And she's-"

"A demigod? Yes, but also no. If you had let me Finnish i would have explained that already Percy." She said. I shrugged. She rolled her blue eyes at me.

"He knew that when Marisa was born she would become a god, and if she did, when she did, it could be catastrophic. Even more catastrophic than having you when he wasn't supposed to, sorry sweetheart" she said to me, i shrugged it off. I've heard worse of my existence. She continued.

"So the both of us came up with a plan. Poseidon would find a way to turn her human and then we would put her up for adoption."

"So then she's human?" I asked her.

"No, she's a demigod. Like you." I knit my eyebrows.

"Okay mom, one: how do you know this? And two: how is she a demigod if she has two god parents."

"Okay for the first one: Honey, im not stupid, I can ask questions to. And the second one: remember when you were little and you loved that Disney movie "Heracles"?" She asked me. I nodded my head. It was a good Disney movie, ill agree to that. I just wish the actual Heracles wasn't such a dick head and actually noble like he was portrayed as.

"We'll, that part, the one where the two snakes gave him the elixir that turned him human. Marisa is kind of like that. Except, she doesn't become a god in the end of the story. She lives a demigod, she dies a demigod." I slumped in my chair trying to process everything slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"Percy I didn't know." Bull shit.

"Mom, how could you say that? You have been explaining this to me for half an hour how could you possibly not know?" I almost yelled at her.

"No, Percy I seriously didn't know. Your father wiped my memory to keep Marisa safe, I think seeing her and hearing the last name of her adopters triggered my memory again." I looked around the room and crossed my arms at my chest. I had a sister. I had a sister. I had a sister. Nope. Still hasn't sunk in. I thought back to my other question. My mother still hadn't given me the answer that I wanted.

"But that still doesn't answer my question. A demigod is half human half god. She has two god parents, only one can be her godly parent." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Percy. She has to choose her parent; she could either be Greek, or Roman. And if she makes the wrong choice." Her smile faded as she looked at the pink and white floral carpet.

"Than honey, were all screwed."

Marisa

"Marisa what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Nico asked me, smoothing down my hair. I looked up at the walls trying to think.

"I don't know," i finally answered him. "I've always been a really good swimmer, and I can hold my breath for like, five minuets. But who makes it as a swimmer any way? Oh! I love writing, and acting and dancing and-" Nico laughed.

"Wow. Your pretty stuck aren't you?" I nodded my head.

"Just a little." I smiled. He gave me a crooked grin.

"Oh really just a little?" He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled as we went back to the comfortable position we were in before. I snuggled closer to him, a thought accord to me.

"Nico, what do you wanna do. When you grow up I mean?" He blinked.

"I don't know, i never really thought about it. When your a demigod, and have experienced as many life or death situations as Percy, Annabeth and I have. You don't really think much about stuff like that. You think about, am I going to live tomorrow? Or are the people that I care about okay? Especially when you're a child of Hades. I know what happens next. After all the pain, and suffering on this planet you get a little more, and then your soul rests with the ones you love, i guess." He gave me a sad smile. I gave him a toothy grin back.

"Hey! Mr. Doom and Gloom. Remember me? Your girlfriend?" He gave me a sexy grin and the look in his eyes said, "how could I forget?" He leaned in and kissed me again. We parted and searched each other's eyes; we kissed again but this time more intensely. He nipped my bottom lip, not knowing what to do i copied him and lightly bit him. He lightly laughed in between kisses. He licked my lip. Holly shit, how do you do this? I opened my mouth to let him in. I sucked on his tongue with mine. Still kissing him, i climbed onto his lap and straddled his waist. I felt him go hard; it startled me at first, thinking about how turned on he was just by me kissing him. But he was a 15-year-old guy, his hormones were on steroids. I scooted my hips closer to him we were chest to chest now. Nico pulled away and gave me a wide-eyed look that said, "Are you okay?" I ignored it and pushed him onto the futon and gave him a hard kiss. He stared at me i wasn't sure if he was happy or scarred out of his mind. He answered my question by flipping on top of me, he melted me into our kiss, our tongues flicked together, heat flung into my body rippling everywhere he touched me, on my back my hips my bare waist. He started to trail kisses down my neck. Breathing was getting harder and harder the more times he kissed and touched me, and I wanted him to feel the same when I touched him I lunged at him ripped off his dark blue button up. A white button fell off, but he didn't notice or he didn't care, I know I didn't. I was to mesmerize by him. In the three weeks Nico and I have been dating, i have never seen him with a shirt off. His chest, that abs? Perfectly ripped. This boy had abs to freaking die for. I took in what was i front of me gladly. I kissed his abs, all six of them. Trying to feel every curve of his muscular body. He shivered each time I kissed him. He pulled me up to his lips and gave me a fierce kiss. Now, he was starting to get more comfortable with me, as he decided to... Um... "Explore". First he kissed my neck, then my shoulders, whenever he would kiss my body my back would arch up, and when he did this i couldn't sit still. Not even for a moment. And then he went down to my chest. I froze afraid he would have taken it to far, but he simply kissed my upper chest and pulled himself back up to my lips he dipped his head forward and brushed his lips on mine and smiled. He was teasing me. Im his girlfriend! He's not allowed to tease me! I wanted to roll on top of him to show him what real teasing really is, but then he stopped.

"Marisa... I think we should... Take a pause here." WTF?

Nico

Whoa. Whoa, what the fuck did I just do. Either I'm whipped, which I very much am, trust me. Or my head is screwed the fuck up. Its probably both. She gave me a wide-eyed stare and shrugged.

"You did it again." I knit my eyebrows. Asking her what was wrong.

"You pulled back." She looked at the ground. "Am I, not-" I knew what she was gonna say. I lightly grabbed her shoulders, she looked up.

"Marisa," I searched her eyes. "Im 15. Your, 14. We can wait, till both of us are ready. Till were both mature enough to handle, it." She pulled in a shaky breath, she was blinking back tears. I pulled her into a hug.

"Damn it!" She sniffle-laughed behind me.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. She sniffles again and I heard her lips smack a smile behind my ear. She hugged me back tighter.

"Just think about how I got so lucky." I pulled her back for her to see my face again. She looked deeply into my eyes, I did the same.

"I heart you, so much." I told her. She laughed and pulled me back into the hug.

"We're so lame." She told me. She whispered in my ear, "I heart you to." I smiled and pulled back, I cupped her face with my hand. So innocent and beautiful. Then realization hit me. Oh shit. I... I... Touched, her. If anything I pushed almost pushed her into sex and Then I just pushed her out. Haha, thats what she said. Wait, shut up Nico think! What the hell am I doing? Am I taking advantage of her? But, I don't want that.

"Nico?" Marisa asked me, snapping me out. I looked at her eyes. "Are you okay?" I opened my mouth to tell her something, but I couldn't form any words. How could I tell her how I felt about it, when it could push her away from me. So instead I smiled and nodded. She gave me a worried look, but it quickly drifted away when her grass green eyes went wide with an idea.

"Lets go sight seeing..." She asked with a hopeful smile. Sight seeing? I don't know if I have the energy... but then I seen those hopeful eyes I fell for. I sucked in a breath.

"Where do you want to go first?" She squealed at my response. She bit her lip thinking,

"I know I woke up in Central Park, so I do not, want to go there again." She said to me. So that's how she go here.

"Wait, you just woke up here, in New York from Los Angles?" I asked

"Yea... Didn't i tell you that?"

"Ummm no..." Why wouldn't she tell me something like that?

"Oh, sorry. I guess it slipped my mind." She said like it was no big deal. How is something like that not a big deal?

"So um, i think we should go to the Statue of Liberty, or the nine eleven manorial thing... It just opened last year right?" I could barley hear her, why didn't she tell me? Was it just something she didn't want to talk about or was it me? "I've always wanted to see it. I like, I think I heard of it a few years back in an article I had to read in school so it-"

"Marisa!" I yelled.

"What?" She said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? About how i got here?" I nodded my head. "Nico, you never asked." My face dropped. She's right... I never asked.

"Right, sorry. Um, lets get out of here?" Her face lit up.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Some where fun." Translation... I have no fucking idea.

**And there is is, my favorite words: I have no fucking idea. Cause really I dont either... So, tell me where you want Marisa and Nico to go, are you guys still confused about Marisa? Tell me what you guys want to know and you will see it in the next chapter I PROMISE! Ok, I LOVE YOU GUYS, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS REALLY SHORT CHAPTER (sorry about that... DONT JUDGE ME I HAVE FEELINGS;( lol) BAIII!**


End file.
